Lust For Blood I
by Chibi Bee-Chan
Summary: Those falling tears, Are a promise of a day long gone... -Rated M for Mature themes and Swearing. Slight Zero x Yuuki but not much , mostly dedicated to Zero!-


**Lust For Blood**

_Still Doll Yuuki_

_I do not own Vampire Knight_

_Or this song by Gackt! (In English!)_

_

* * *

_

**(A soul barely there will forget all,  
Melt away, confused by the scars revealed to me  
I stick out my hand…)**

_--_

'_Ugh… Must I really torment and hurt my body? These damned tablets are nothing more then a substitute for the real deal…' _thought the irate silver haired male named Zero Kiryuu as he sat on the sill of his window, letting the moons light spill through the open window.

Then, a breeze gently floated through the window and Zero took a deep inhale of the cool summer breeze and noted that there was a slight scent of blood. His eyes went wide as he took in the scent and felt the tattoo on his neck throb painfully.

'_Damn it…' _He thought, mentally cursing as his hand went to the pulsing tattoo. _'…The scent of blood… it's so nostalgic, yet so familiar… Whose is it?' _The silver haired male looked out the window and found that the scent drifted for what seemed miles. _'Since I've got nothing else to do… I might as well go and check out the problem'_.

And with that, he pulled on a long black trench coat, a scarf and secured his weapon, the Bloody Rose, underneath his coat and left the apartment and into the snowy streets of the village in direction of the scent.

_--_

**(The final moment,  
Is too much for that blank stare to handle  
Those falling tears,  
Are the promise of a day long gone…)**

_--_

Eventually, that blood trail ended when he ended up in front of an extravagant home and he looked up at it from where he stood and sighed, his nose wrinkling from the lingering smell of blood. _'Why does this smell seem familiar?' _Zero thought as he reached inside his open coat and withdrew Bloody Rose slowly and rested it at his side, his finger ready to pull the trigger. He took the scent in deeper and then thought, his eyes widening slightly, _'…Tears? Who could be crying…?'_.

So, he went to investigate and noticed a hunched over figure in the snow and he walked over and asked, keeping his eyes and senses wary as he spoke, his tone cold and indifferent, "Are you alright?" The hunched over figure sniffled and then lifted it's face up, causing the silver haired man's eyes to go wide with shock as he heard her soft tone as she stood up and dusted away the snow, "Hello, Zero… It's so nice to see you again".

The wind picked up a bit, blowing bits of snow around the two as it swirled and danced as it fell to the ground. Zero shook his head mentally and whispered, "Yuuki…" The person smiled at Zero and took a step forward, causing him to take a step back and he scowled, holding up a gun to her, "Don't come near me. I will shoot and kill you, as I promised".

The brown haired vampire still smiled and replied, her tone still soft, "And I will keep running. As I promised, Zero. Though, I have to wonder," She paused to look up at the falling snow and then asked, her tone light and bemused, "What you are doing at my home after the many years we've been apart?".

The silver haired male, narrowed his light violet eyes at her and kept the gun steady as he replied, his tone still cold and emotionless, "I didn't know this is where you and Kuran resided. I merely smelt the presence of blood from the wind and I had to come investigate… I didn't know it'd lead me straight to you" Yuuki tilted her head and then her smile turned a slight bit sad as she spoke, tears choking her voice as she spoke, "Zero… Can you ever forgive me? I… I know what I did to hurt you was wrong… and I'm sorry. Please… Can we still be friends?"

'_I wish we could, Yuuki. I wish we could… But Kuran won't let you go, not until the new monarchy is established…' _Zero thought, relaxing his grip on the gun, but still holding it up to Yuuki. "I'm afraid we can't Yuuki. Kuran wouldn't like that your doing this," Zero replied, frowning slightly as she came more into the light from the moon above and he moved back slightly, continuing to speak, "And I know for a fact, he wouldn't let you go. Not ever."

Tears spilled over Yuuki's eyes as she slumped to her knees, crying in her hands. Zero lowered the gun as the sound of footsteps drew closer and he stepped into the shadow's to avoid being detected as Aidou came into view and asked Yuuki, helping her from her knees, "Yuuki-sama, Let's go back inside. Kaname-sama is worried that you've been out to long".

Without protest, the brown haired girl walked away with Aidou, leaving the broken-hearted, silver haired vampire hunter/vampire staring as they left and Zero whispering as he hid his gun again, turning and walking away from the large Kuran home, "…I'm sorry, Yuuki".

And with that said, he disappeared back into the darkness.

_--_

**(Tears of farewell permitted only for us;  
No one could stop them if they tried.  
A promise from the past, to end;  
This endless cycle of error, here…)**

_--_

Zero arrived home, peeling away his coat and setting the Bloody Rose on the counter in the kitchen and headed toward his room to find a change of clothes for after his shower that always seemed to calm his nerves and his mind. _'Why does she still manage to read my very thoughts even though I don't voice them out loud…?' _Zero thought, walking into the bathroom and shedding the rest of his clothes and depositing them into the clothes hamper.

He turned on the water of the shower and once it was hot enough, he stepped in and pulled the door close; letting the steam fill the room he called his bathroom. As he washed his hair, he was thinking back to when he had confronted the pureblooded prince a few weeks after Shizuka had died and remembered his words clearly…

_(I know… Because my feelings for Yuuki are probably the same as yours…)_

Zero scowled at the thought. Did he still love Yuuki? Or was it the blood he truly desired from Yuuki. Just thinking about blood made his tattoo pulse, causing him to growl in his throat as he thought again, _'There's no way I still 'love' her… the Yuuki I knew was innocent, pure, untamed and… and…__**Human**__'_. There is no way Yuuki would turn back to human for his sake… At least he knew that she was safe with the Kuran prince.

He finished cleaning himself and turned off the shower and pushing the door open and wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked back to his room and changed into a pair of jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt and found a envelope with his name on it. _'Must be from the association…' _Zero thought, sitting down on the bed and picking up the envelope, opening it. There was a message inside from the new Association President and former Chairman of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross. The message read in the former chairman's narrow and messy handwriting:

"_**Zero, I had heard recently from Kaname that you had 'accidentally' stumbled across the Kuran home and he asks that you reveal the location to no one. He only asks this because he knows of your feelings for the 'human' side of Yuuki. With that said and done, I need you to investigate—and kill—two ex-human's who have killed 5 women and children over the course of 2 weeks; they are said to be in an old abandoned home on the other side of the village. I want them done in and see if you can find out who they're master is before you kill them; Then, I want you to report back to the association on this mission. –Signed, Association President Kaien Cross**_".

The silver haired male sighed mentally and slid on his shoes and then pulled on his long dark trench coat and walked back into the kitchen. He ran his fingers lightly over the engraving on his gun and thought, _'One day, I have to kill Yuuki and Kuran… One day…' _and he then picked it up and stowed it away in his coat pocket. Zero opened the door of his apartment and closed it behind him, locking it so no one could get in while he was away.

This mission was going to give him hell, that's for sure.

_--_

**(This incessant lust won't be satisfied,  
even if just for a little while;  
I'd like to be human again...)**

_--_

Zero arrived at the slightly ajar and rusted gates of the house where the two ex-human's were rumored to be. He thought, looking up at the vine and dust covered manor, _'This is just another job…' _He pushed open the gates a little more, holding his gun at ready as he entered through the gates and walked closer and closer to the home with a wary stance. The wind blew gently, causing some of his hair to uplift and dance with the hair until Zero combed it back with his fingers as he entered the old building with caution in his features.

The inside was as huge as the outside of the building. Though the inside was covered in plants, dust and everything else that could possibly ruin a house, it was strangely still in pristine condition. Zero was glad (kind of) that he was a vampire, because he had heard a distant scream no human could _ever_ pick up.

'_Found you. Time to pay, bastards' _Zero thought, smirking as he walked up the stairs and the faint scent of blood floated through the air and Zero's tattoo pulsed once again, causing him to slump against the nearby wall, panting and breathing heavily. _'Damn it…' _He thought, shakily reaching into his coat and pulling out a small container of blood tablets and opening it, pouring some in and gulping them down and then he closed the container and stowed it back and followed that blood's scent.

The scent lead him to a nearby room and he could hear the sound of blood being drained and the screams getting weaker and weaker as the blood was drained. _'Fuck… Well, ready or not, here I come!' _Zero thought, his hunter instincts kicking in as he raised the gun and raised his foot to kick the door open, startling the two ex-human's feeding on the women.

"Well, Well, _Well_…" drawled a dark haired one with glinting, blood red eyes and dark brown hair, holding the weak and barely conscious dark haired woman against him. "…If it isn't a _hunter_. Looks like we've been caught, Toshi-san." The other one stopped, a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and let a lazy smile stretch across his lips, cradling a blond woman against his lean form as he answered in a low, husky and tenor drawl, "It seems we have, Shinta… What a troublesome matter this has become".

The ones called Toshi and Shinta merely chuckled in unison as they moved out from behind the women and stepped in front of the two—who were barely conscious—and their eyes glinted brightly with ferocity and malice. "You, my dear hunter friend, are going to die. I'm sorry to say" spoke the dark haired one named Shinta as he leapt at Zero, who raised his gun and fired once as he heard a screech of anger as Shinta disintegrated in front of him into dust, the clothes he had been wearing falling to the floor.

Toshi stood back and watched his 'friend' turn into dust. Then, Toshi's blood red gaze turned on Zero and he said, sighing quietly under his breath, "Well, it seems that I have to die. Unlike my partner, I will let you kill me willingly… I was forcefully turned by quite a beautiful vampire. She had long white-blond hair that was soft and fine as silk and her skin was a fair, creamy white in color… I believe her name was Sara-sama". Without a word, Zero took in his information as Toshi closed his eyes slowly and Zero raised his gun once again and fired, dust once again covered the ground as Toshi's clothes slumped on top of Shinta's.

Not wanting to leave the two women out in the open and in a near death state, he decided to bring them to the nearest hospital to be treated and memories wiped. After dropping off the women, he stepped back outside the hospital and started to walk as the snow fell to the ground around him.

'_Sara…? I'll have to look into her background…' _Zero thought as he made his way to the association.

_--_

**(If it'll make this pain in my heart go away;**

**Just kill me already.  
Don't make a sad face,  
I'd like for at least you to smile,**

**At least in the end…)**

_--_

After reporting his mission to the association, he headed back home to his apartment in the farthest ends of the city. As he walked home, the night grew dark and the chatter and noise on the street grew quieter and quieter as he walked. He suddenly stopped, reaching inside his coat and holding his gun at his side as he felt a familiarly eerie presence nearby.

Then, suddenly a carriage rushed by him, blowing up snow, but the vision couldn't be anymore clearer. His violet colored eyes narrowed slightly as he locked eyes with the people he had sworn to kill back t the academy. One of them was his (innocent, pure, untamed) Yuuki—or so he thought anyway. And the other was her over-protective 'older brother', Kaname. Then, the eye lock broke as the carriage disappeared into the distance.

"Yuuki…" was all he whispered as he watched the carriage disappeared once again into the darkness ahead. Then, the snow returned to falling gently around him as he turned back and began walking back to his apartment once again, his gun still in his hand as he walked.

'…_We are to different and we can't possibly be together. And I'm sorry. I love you, but I love the 'human' side of you more'_ He finished in a thought.

_--_

**(Breathing in and out, in and out;**

**I can't find what I need.  
I ruin all peace,  
making the same errors again and again…)**

_--_

As Zero lay in his bed, finally able to relax after yet another long shower, he was thinking about the two encounters with his childhood crush, who was now a pureblooded vampire and much to his own despair, they couldn't be together because their relationship would be considered taboo amongst the vampire world.

And he wouldn't let Yuuki suffer because of him. He'd rather stick to his promise and kill her—and the remaining purebloods so there wouldn't be anymore hate, greed, blood lust, and Level E's like him and the other two he had exterminated earlier. At this moment, he would rather remember all the times he had spent with the 'human' side of Yuuki then with the vampire side of her. It hurt him too much as he remembered the time she found out he was a vampire…

His jaw clenched tightly as he sat up, running a hand through his damp silver locks of hair. _'Damn it…'_ Zero thought, angry tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he felt them roll down his cheeks as he continued to remember everything he went through with his precious _human_ Yuuki.

Though, Zero knew Yuuki would never be his, not as long as he lived. She belonged with Kaname and he deserved to be alone, for what he did in the past to hurt her and cause her heartache. He shouldn't even be alive, but yet he continues to live.

_Will I ever stop desiring this crimson, heated liquid they call blood…?_

_--_

**(Tears of farewell permitted only for us;**

**No one could stop them if they tried.**

**A promise from the past, to end;**

**This endless cycle of error, here…)**

_

* * *

_

**Still Doll Yuuki: **Wow. This story took me a week and a half to edit and complete! I think it could use a _**little**_ more work, but otherwise I think it's pretty good… I don't know, you guys tell me what you think about this fic solely dedicated to our favorite silver haired Vampire/Vampire Hunter, Zero Kiryuu!

_(-Still Doll Yuuki-)_


End file.
